The Final battle of Fairy tail
by ZephyrusWesty
Summary: When someone new joins the guild and they have strength to rival the gods how will people cope to Him fairy tails new power. A new enemy is face to plunge the world deeper into an uncontrollable Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo its me Westy here with my first ever story please note im not the best writer im using this as writing practice but with that please review with tips to show me what i'm doing wrong so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail its Hiro's amazing work and if I did Juvia and Grey would be together by now lol. **

**AN: to describe colour its grey with a E and for the character its an A.****  
**

* * *

"Please stop Natsu!" nagged Lucy as once again Gray had picked a fight with Natsu.

"Stop!" Roared Erza knocking Natsu and Gray on the head launching them into the already cratered wall from previous violence-prevented-with-violence situation also known as Erza justice. Natsu got up and rubbed the back of his head as he looked around the room regaining his orientation ,that was oh so subtlety knocked out of him, When he glanced at the door he noticed a shadow in the door frame and the shadow began to walk into the light it revealed a boy with blue hair grey t-shirt and darker grey pants and in that instant Erza, Natsu and Gray surrounded him and looked up and down him looking for insignia's or any relevance to anything evil.

"What?"He asked rather annoyed by the fact they just looked at him instead of asking anything.

"You smell familiar." Natsu stated whilst twitching his nose.

"And?" He questioned.

"It doesn't matter what matters is why your here." Erza said.

"I'm here to join the guild." he stated.

"So, whats your name" asked Gray

"Lance"

"Lance why do you carry a rock" asked Natsu as he started juggling it. But without warning lance sweeped over and connected his glowing knuckles with his face sending him to the back of the room.

"Get off Riley"Lance shouted as he cradled the rock in his hands and then unexpectedly the rock opened up revealing a tiny dragon the size of his hands. It crawled up his arm and perched on his shoulder for all to see.

"A dragon!" shouted Wendy as she ran over from her conversation with a now sad Romeo. "Can I hold him? or her? is it a boy or a girl? is it really a dragon?"

"Woah, woah yes its a baby dragon err.. its a boy and here" he said as he passed the dragon onto wendy. "be gentle, please" he trailed as Wendy started running around the room holding the dragon in the air.

"Well if your going to be a member you'll need a insignia won't ya." Chuckled the Master pointing towards the bar where a smiling Mirajane smiled. So he walked over and unraveled some bandage on his right arm revealing scars and cuts old and new. With that in mind she gently pressed down and smiled at him making him laugh and then shake his head to return back to his serious demeanor. turning around to face the guild from the board with Nab to the Barrels with Cana and asked to the three that crowded him before

"So, I've introduced myself as Lance and Riley"he said as Riley landed on his shoulder safe from Asuka's reach as Alzack picked her up."Who are you then?"

"Well he's a popsickle she's scary and im Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel!"Natsu said before Lance stated.

"Where are your clothes Grey?"With that Grey cursed and started searching for his clothes.

"Well, that didn't really explain much did" Noted Mira "Let say first this guild when combined we are extremely powerful but you want to know who everyone is ? Well im Mirajane I use Satan Souls theres Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all of them being powerful dragon slayers as well as Erza titania the Rajinshuu and" she then listed of most the people in the guild as he listened intently then she asked "What sort of magic do you use?"

"Well then, let us find out then" he teased as he went over challenged Natsu, Grey, Erza, Gejeel and Laxus to a fight .all of them. at once. the guilds strongest.

"Tch, why not show him why he shouldn't be cocky" said laxus as he came down from the second floor.

"Okay lets go do this outside I'd rather not destroy the guild hall on the first day"

"He must be mad" said Max

And so most of the guild left into the front yard and they lined up Lance on one side and the five on the other Master Makarov whistled signaling for the fight to begin but Lance stood there with his hands in his pockets and then they charged all five in near perfect sync but he leaned his head to left to dodge the Blitz kreig of Lance grey had summoned then he leaned back to dodge Gajeels barrage of Iron dragons roar then tripped up Natsu before his Fire dragons fist hit and Finally he stopped Erza's sword with his palm and sighed.

"C'mon people Gimme a challenge" he said as Laxus stepped foward fists drawn ready to fight.

* * *

**Well end of chapter one kinda fun to write comes to me as I write about mah favorite show so yeah :D plz review huzzaah!**

**AN: tell me if i should continue plz**

**~Westy Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo its Westy and im sad I had to rewrite this chapter three bloody times so please review and whatever. and ya' know what I think this is an original idea!**

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

**AN: Kaiten is japanese for Rotation**

* * *

An immense pressure weighed the air down. Staring each other down. Eye to eye. Magic to magic. a huge amount of light arose a light bright enough to out shine the sun, the two stood as silhouetted-shadows pacing in a circle around each other When Laxus launched himself at Lance. Faster than the speed of light but to everyone's astonishment Lance reacted to the speed. he evaded the blow then armed his knee into Laxus chest. Launching Laxus back into the tree. A chattering arose at the thought of Laxus being beat but Lance put it to the back of his mind as his enemy was now rocketing towards him at speeds even faster than before . But this time Lance had no time to react he steadied himself and crossed his arms in front of him and took the full blow that pushed him back a few feet. Then chuckled to himself and thought 'right where I wanted you' then Lance shouted,

"Kaiten of the Astral dragon" then his hands blinked with light twice then the faded like nothing happened. Once there was no light left a savage uncontrollable vortex of golden-tinted light that was reminiscent of a tornado crashed down onto Lance and Laxus evaporating the silhouettes into nothingness that lasted for longer in the spectator eyes that it really did. Once light faded to visible level there was a slight 'Tch' that was barely audible after that a clear voice said,

"Your strong- I like you" then the silhouettes cleared and one stood there fine the other one almost torn to shreds for a minute stood there, they stood there until Laxus lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground. Lance stepped over to him and picked him up and took him to the infirmary, laid him down, and left into the guild.

He sat there upside down elevated by a circle of light with a moody aura emitting from him. After that Wendy rose up on a small nebula of air and asked,

"So you're a dragon slayer huh?"

"Yeah."

"An Astral dragon slayer."

"Yes, and what about it."

"Where is your dragon now?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Sorry." She apologized and left dismissing her little nebula. He sat up there for hours until nearly everyone had left apart from the Strauss siblings, the master and Levy. his light flashed away in a mini supernova dropping himself to the strolled over to the bar and sat on the farthest stool from anyone else. With that Mirajane walked over catching his attention and just being around him. He had no idea what to say or do as he has Zero social skills because he spent most of his life with a dragon.

"So, what do you want to drink?- sake I presume" she asked gently.

"Water" he said not exactly sure what to ask for.

"You, sure?" she asked confused by his choice.

"Fine, milk" he said as this was one of his delicacies because it was rare for him to have milk with his dragon.

"You do know we have alcohol" she said as she was amused by the fact he was smart but cutely dumb in the same way.

"Fine give me the one that you sell the most of" he asked rather annoyed at this point. Mirajane passed him a bottle of sake as it was what he asked for. Lance snatched it of the table and drank it all in almost one gulp. leaving him visibly blushing from the alcohol through his green mask. Suddenly the serious demour left him and he stated joking and laughing at nearly everything she said apart from:'Another?-another-another' until he passed out.

Unfortunately Mirajane's kind nature left her with remorse so she asked Elfman to carry him the their household. Once they unlocked the green door they left him on a large double bed. Where he slept for hours and hours until the sun was high in the sky. When Lance woke up he was lying next to a sleeping Mirajane and he was rather very scared of what might have happened seen as the sake blurred his memory. he was pacing around the room occasion slapping himself to make sure it wasn't a dream as he did this he didn't notice that Mirajane had woken up and propped herself above the bed with her elbow.

"Are you okay?"asked Mirajane slightly worriedly.

"What happened last night?"he said frantically.

"You were drunk" she said whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Drunk?"he asked confused again. Mirajane giggled again at his cute lack of social knowledge then she filled him in on the idea of being 'drunk'. After Lance had listened in and calmed down at the thought of it being a normal effect. Mirajane giggled again and asked him weather he wanted to go back to the guild and he agreed, gladly. The Strauss siblings and Lance walked through the town of Magnolia, it was already bustling with busy with citizens tourists and traders. Lance slipped away down a quicker alley way because he wasn't quite sure what people would think if they arrived together... The alley way he slipped down was dark and dingy the floor covered in litter with puddles of unknown liquids scattering the floor. he wasn't sure what to do so he hopped onto a tiny sun-of-light and floated through absorbing the lights as he went as the tunnel went deeper and deeper he noticed Riley wasn't with him so he rushed to the guild hoping someone was looking after him.

When he reached the guild it was mostly empty except for Max and Erza who were talking to each other surprisingly friendly But he overlooked it as he was more worried about his dragon. After searching every centimeter of the guild Lance started pacing thinking of who could have took Riley then he thought of the interest Wendy had in the dragon and just hoped she had been looking after him. so he sat down at the bar and waited for her to return occasionally having a generic conversation with the people that came in. When Wendy came he flashed into light then solidified in front of Wendy shocking her at his change.

"Wendy, Wendy" he panted.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Riley?"

"Yeah he's right here."he said as she pulled a rock out of the bag handing him to him but as soon as he held him there was a slight tremor and Lance stiffened at the sound. Looking out of the front of the guild to rest of Magnolia.


End file.
